Winx Club - Episode 207
The Mysterious Stone is the seventh episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis This story is told by Livy. The Winx return to Alfea with the pixies. Three pixies bond immediately. Furthermore, as the Winx's first assignment, they must destroy a mysterious tower that appeared in the lake. None of them succeed. Bloom, frustrated, goes alone to take out this tower. She uses too much of her energy and faints. The mysterious man who was watching them in the shadows then returns Bloom to her dorm room. The next day Faragonda asks the new teacher (the paladin who saved the Winx from the Trix in Shadowhaunt) to destroy the rock. He chants a spell and destroys the rock. He then reveals himself to be Professor Avalon, who will teach them consummated analysis and a mix of Magic and Philosophy. Major Events *Tecna bonds with Digit. *Musa bonds with Tune. *Flora bonds with Chatta. *The mysterious Paladin is introduced as Professor Avalon. Debuts *Big-eared Bear (Pixie Pet) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Stella *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon *Faragonda *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Zing **Glim **Livy **Piff *Kiko *Avalon Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... '' 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora and Amore *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Marc Thompson as Mysterious Paladin/Professor Avalon *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda Rai English ''Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In RAI, this episode was narrated by Livy in the form of a cut-out puppet theater to Kiko and other Pixie Animals. Comically, Livy revealed in the end that she was mostly talking about the beavers. *In RAI, near the beginning Livy was confused when the Big-eared Bear enters to watch the show. She noticed he's the only Pixie Animal able to talk, not to mention his effeminate mannerisms. *In 4Kids Lord Darkar was once believed to be a man named Argulus. *In Rai, it is revealed by Faragonda that the destruction of Domino was due to Lord Darkar who emerged from the Void at the beginning of Time and was the one who originally sent the Ancestral Witches to seek the Dragon Fire from there, and that after the witches had been defeated the Lord of the Templars of Roccaluce fought Darkar and cast him in a deep sleep of sixteen years. *In RAI, Kiko made several paper cut-out dolls of the Winx, the Specialists, the Pixies, and the Pixie pets, then used them as dominos in the end. The cut-out doll of Bloom winks at the camera before the episode finishes. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special scene "The Shadow Phoenix". Mistakes *When Ms. Faragonda is talking to the Winx, there are two Piffs. *In the Cinélume dub the title card is misspelled misterious instead of mysterious. *When Bloom faints and changes back into normal clothes after failing to destroy the stone, her yellow gem from her Winx outfit is still present. Quotes Coming soon... Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume